Cache/The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations
2 of 8 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 15, 2016 15:21:21 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations Realpolitik > archives The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations << < (2/8) > >> Kyu: We, Wayne Enterprises, pledge to follow the Ethical Trading Recognition of Universal Standards in Trust (ETRUST) pledge. newkerala: Added Bhutan, Enron, and Wayne Enterprises to the list of pledge signers. Thanks for signing! :) newkerala: Cambodia messaged me in the game asking me to add him to the list of pledge signers, so dong so. linksith: I love the goal this tries to accomplish but I have a few minor reasons to not sign and thus will not sign for now. Coldoldgold: --- Quote from: linksith on December 02, 2015, 03:07:35 AM ---I love the goal this tries to accomplish but I have a few minor reasons to not sign and thus will not sign for now. --- End quote --- Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 2 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 18:29:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations (Read 2019 times) newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #15 on: December 02, 2015, 12:50:09 PM » Quote from: Orson on December 02, 2015, 11:11:40 AM We, Orson of Burma, pledge to follow the Ethical Trading Recognition of Universal Standards in Trust (ETRUST) pledge. Added you to the list. Thanks for signing! Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #16 on: December 02, 2015, 04:37:30 PM » We, Gemima of Spain pledge to follow the Ethical Trading Recognition of Universal Standards in Trust (ETRUST) pledge. Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #17 on: December 02, 2015, 10:20:58 PM » Added Spain to the list of pledge signers. Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #18 on: December 03, 2015, 08:02:55 AM » Quick question: I have private investment in my nation from corporations that are inactive for some period of time, with no information in their descriptions saying they are on vacation or similar. I am also committed to ethical business and do not want to nationalize another's property without reason, and I very much do not want to lose the communities trust. Is it ethical to nationalize the assets of an inactive corporation, and as a continuation how long should one wait before considering it reasonable to do so? Also, I would much like it if community agreed rules regarding this issue be added to the terms of the pledge, as I do not want to break rule 4n. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #19 on: December 03, 2015, 01:00:38 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on December 03, 2015, 08:02:55 AM Quick question: I have private investment in my nation from corporations that are inactive for some period of time, with no information in their descriptions saying they are on vacation or similar. I am also committed to ethical business and do not want to nationalize another's property without reason, and I very much do not want to lose the communities trust. Is it ethical to nationalize the assets of an inactive corporation, and as a continuation how long should one wait before considering it reasonable to do so? Also, I would much like it if community agreed rules regarding this issue be added to the terms of the pledge, as I do not want to break rule 4n. I would say if they're inactive for a long period of time (say a week or two) and haven't put up any notices saying they're on vacation, it would be fair to nationalize their assets, especially oil wells since it's expensive to find oil. Will add something to the rules about this. Thanks! Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 Acme Corp Newbie Offline 6 Personal Text Industrial Magnate of South Korea Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #20 on: December 06, 2015, 09:07:25 PM » Greatly approve of this message. Signed by Acme Corp. Logged ACME CORP newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #21 on: December 07, 2015, 01:22:00 PM » Quote from: Acme Corp on December 06, 2015, 09:07:25 PM Greatly approve of this message. Signed by Acme Corp. Added to the list of signatories. Thanks for signing this! Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #22 on: December 08, 2015, 12:24:22 PM » Signed for Argentina Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #23 on: December 08, 2015, 12:44:12 PM » Malaysia is furious you have added them to the violations list and demands you remove them immediately. Malaysia will never sign, we will remain independent of this treaty. Also, non-specific nationalization? PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN « Last Edit: December 08, 2015, 12:46:33 PM by Die Stahlhammer » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #24 on: December 08, 2015, 08:39:06 PM » SHINRA also questions this action and demands evidence. Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA The Flying ACE Jr. Member Offline 63 Personal Text Will take over the seas Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #25 on: December 08, 2015, 08:49:03 PM » reminds me of TST How relevant and influential that was in 3.25 in a graveyard of a forum Logged Netherlands get: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=102 Appoox Newbie Offline 12 Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #26 on: December 08, 2015, 10:55:18 PM » The Multitudes of Guatemala hereby signs. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4 Crapostan Newbie Offline 3 Personal Text NAM Prevails! Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #27 on: December 08, 2015, 11:47:05 PM » Yoyodyne adopts the ETRUST Pledge. Logged id=44789 newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #28 on: December 09, 2015, 01:11:16 AM » Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on December 08, 2015, 12:44:12 PM Malaysia is furious you have added them to the violations list and demands you remove them immediately. Malaysia will never sign, we will remain independent of this treaty. Also, non-specific nationalization? PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN Sorry about this- someone else reported this to me and requested I add you to the list- I took them at their word. I'll remove you from the list and ask them for evidence. Also, the list contains countries no matter if they signed the agreement or not- it's meant to kind of be like the BBB. Sorry about that. Quote from: linksith on December 08, 2015, 08:39:06 PM SHINRA also questions this action and demands evidence. See above- removing Malaysia from the list. Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations « Reply #29 on: December 09, 2015, 01:12:53 AM » Quote from: Appoox on December 08, 2015, 10:55:18 PM The Multitudes of Guatemala hereby signs. Quote from: Crapostan on December 08, 2015, 11:47:05 PM Yoyodyne adopts the ETRUST Pledge. Added both of you to the list. Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » The ETRUST Pledge For Corporations And Nations SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2